starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Herald
Heralds are the main field commanders of the Vaul. Once Heralds of the Xel'Naga, they crossed galaxies in search of races worthy of being heirs to the cycle of rebirth. Now they have been rebuilt with the most advanced Protoss, Terran, and Xel'Naga technology ever created into battlefield commanders controlling legions of war machines. While Mavericks are great at covert operations and independent thought, even they must bow down to a Herald's power. Roughly the size of a Goliath, Heralds are the pinnacle of psionic technologies from both the Xel'Naga and the Protoss. Its basic structure is a hybridized version of Terran and Protoss anatomy. Heralds have the torso, hands and head of the Protoss for its upper body strength. While the leg area is based off the Terran anatomy for stability, but much more streamlined for smoother and faster movement. The legs area is also outfitted with special gravity accelerators to allow movement in zero-g environments. They are powered by a variant of Khaydarin Crystals. This allows Heralds to handle psionic-based technologies with ease. For personal defense, Heralds are equipped with gauntlets based off Protoss technology modified to channel raw Cosmic Energies. However, their primary weapon is a powerful Quantum Lance made for psionically manipulating Cosmic Forces in more versatile ways. No matter how strong the substance, a Quantum lance annihilates anything into subatomic particles either by pure force or blasting it with psionic lightning. Should they see fit, Heralds temporarily EMPOWER allies beyond normal limits by channeling cosmic energies into them. Empowered units soon find themselves practically invulnerable to every form of attack. The sheer magnitude of cosmic power coursing through an Empowered unit can obliterate most normal threats with a single touch. The only downside is that the power eventually burns out with the target's lifeforce, so it is generally used sparingly or on expendable forces. By forming small gravitational fields around objects, Heralds create miniature ASTEROID BELTS with nearby debris. Small units foolish enough to enter the field are immediately swept into the gravitational field and smashed against debris and anything else caught in the field. This makes an incredibly effective defense against both close range and missile attacks. Heralds alternate from COMMAND to HERALD Mode depending on the situation. Despite being reformatted into war machines, they have kept some exploratory functions due to Xel'Naga programing. By transforming into Herald-Mode, they become almost as small as a Protoss Observer with molecular compression technology. In this form, they appear as miniature versions of Energy creatures clad in armor travelling through air, space and hyperspace at unrivaled speeds. Even the fastest Protoss vessel could never reach the speeds of the Heralds. Originally used for sensing and cataloging life forms across galaxies, Herald LOGIC PROBES easily detect anything across a solar system whether it is psionic or not. Combined with lightspeed communications, they can relay and coordinate information to maximize combat efficiency in any battle. Their main sensor doubles as a Gravitic Beam Cannon capable of matching and overpowering a Void Ray Prismatic Beam. If worse comes to worse and Heralds find themselves overwhelmed, they call forth a powerful METEOR SHOWER to rain destruction anywhere they choose. Once used by the Xel'Naga to seed worlds, the "Meteors" mainly consist of unstable Proteus crystals formed from nearby asteroids. These crystals are so unstable they can assimilate any kind of matter that comes in contact with them and explode with tremendous force. Heralds can completely exterminate an entire planet if given enough energy. Special abilities: *'Command Mode (Default - Ground):' **'EMPOWER' - target friendly units become invisible to enemy attacks and special abilities with an aura shifting through multiple colors. Enemy units are instantly destroyed on contact. Empowered unit have a lifespan of 45 seconds before burning out **'ASTEROID BELT' - target unit or building gains 500 HP shield of debris. Asteroid belt deals 30 damage to nearby small units and adds larger, heavier units to the shield. Effect lasts for 45 seconds *'Forerunner Mode (Air):' **'LOGIC PROBE (autocast)' - targets a single enemy unit and reveals all enemies on map. All friendly units gain +30% damage to target enemy unit's race. Bonus lasts for 60 seconds or until Herald locks on to another unit **'METEOR SHOWER (Ultimate)' - calls down waves of meteor strikes in an area. Each wave deals 60 damage. Time between waves 1.5 seconds. Units and structures that "survive" are encased in highly volatile crystals that explode with force equal to half their original health Notes Inspirations: * Super Mario: Super Star * Warcraft III: Shaman and Priestess of the Moon * Transformers - ROTF: The Fallen * Transformers - Animated: Magnus Hammer Category:Heroes Category:Vaul Heroes